1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal device, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
Such an electro-optic device includes pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines, and TFTs (Thin Film Transistor) serving as pixel switching elements, which are provided on a substrate, so that active matrix drive is enabled. In order to increase contrast, a storage capacitor may be provided between each of the TFTs and the corresponding pixel electrode. These components are formed at a high density on the substrate to improve the numerical aperture of pixels and decrease the size (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156652).
In this way, an electro-optic device has been required to have further improved display quality, a smaller size, and higher definitions and various measures other than the above have been conducted. For example, when light is incident on semiconductor layers of TFTs, light leakage current occurs to degrade display quality. Therefore, in order to improve the light resistance of an electro-optic device, a light shielding layer is provided around each semiconductor layer. In particular, light intensity has recently been increased for increasing clearness of images, and, accordingly, further improvement in the light shielding ability has been demanded. Although a storage capacitor is preferably as large as possible, it is desirable to design a storage capacitor not to sacrifice the numerical aperture of pixels.
However, according to the above-described technique, a laminated structure on a substrate is basically complicated and advanced with increases in function and performance. This further causes complication and advancement of a manufacturing method, a decrease in manufacture yield, and the like. Conversely, if the laminated structure on the substrate and the manufacturing process are simplified, there may occur the technical problem of decreasing display quality due to a decrease in the light shielding ability or the like.